Broken Toys
by UchiHime
Summary: To Sirius and Lucius and all of you who didn’t care enough to notice, We are no longer your broken toys. Signed Harry P and Draco M." SBHP, LMDM, DMHP, rape noncon , self mutilation. Full summary inside


Title: Broken Toys  
Pairings: Sirius/Harry, Lucius/Draco, Draco/Harry  
Warnings: rape, incest, self mutilation  
Summary: Sirius raped Harry and left him feeling broken. Lucius raped Draco and left him feeling disgusted. No one understands why the two start to drift away from their crowds. Because no one knows what happened. Harry begins to cut himself and loose himself, and Draco does the same. But how will they gain the strength to break away?

* * *

**Broken Toys**

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Not with Sirius. Sirius was never supposed to hurt him, ever. Sirius was supposed to be the father figure that he had always wanted. Sirius was supposed to protect and encourage him, love and cherish him. He was not supposed to hurt him.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Harry gripped the sheets of the bed tightly in his fist, his eyes squeezed closed holding in tears, blocking out the truth. A crimson color bead appeared on his lower lip as his teeth clenched down trying to hold in screams. His whole body was sweating and trembling. And below his waist was a pain far worst than being Cruciated for an hour. Sirius moved with the force and vigor of a young man ten years his junior. He slammed unrelentingly in and out of Harry, disregarding the young boy's pain, disregarding the fact that Harry was bleeding, that he was pleading for him to stop, that he wasn't the man he thought he was.

"Oh James, you're so tight." Sirius moaned.

Harry felt himself dying inside.

This wasn't right. It was wrong on so many levels. His father wasn't supposed to do this to him; he wasn't supposed to hurt him like this, crush him like this. His father was supposed protect him and encourage him; teach him right from wrong even if he always chose wrong. He was not supposed to do this to him.

This wasn't right.

Draco gripped tight at the edge of the desk ignoring the pain that shot through his hands as he did so; there was far greater pain to worry about. Eyes the color of captured stars squeezed closed; he wouldn't cry, he was too proud, too strong, too much his father's son. His lips pursed closed, taking all his effort to hold in his screams; his throat was raw from it as if he's swallowed a box of razor blades. His whole body was wrack with tremors, his knees threatening to fail him at any moment. The pain he felt was only dulled by his disgust. His father thrust into him at a brisk pace, expertly hitting his sensitive prostate every time. He was enjoying himself, not caring that Draco didn't want this, not caring that his son was in pain, that he was bleeding, that he wished with all his might for this to end, that he was going to hate him forever after this.

"Nnn, Draco so good." Lucius moaned.

Draco wanted to disappear.

No one understood why Harry was acting so skittish around people, why he jumped at the lowest sound, why he flinched at the slightest touch, why he woke screaming in the middle of the night for someone to stop.

They all assumed he was having nightmares of Voldemort again and, though they tried to assure him that every thing was going to be all right, nothing seemed to help.

As the days went by Harry became more and more introverted. He avoided people like the plague, always running off to be alone. His appetite seemed to be failing him as he ate less and less by the day until finally he didn't even bother trying to pick at his food, opting to stare at it on his plate with soulless green eyes instead. It goes without saying that he was loosing large quantities of weight. He also seemed to sleep less and less. Dark bags formed under his eyes and he walked around like a zombie; a shadow of his former self. He wasn't exactly mentally stable either. Multiple times when left alone in a closed room he had breakdowns where he screamed and destroyed everything around. When they found him he would be curled up on the floor sobbing and begging to die. They were getting worried about him, but Dumbledore assured that everything was alright and Harry just needed some time and he would be ok eventually. Everyone knew that Dumbledore knows best, so they all just left him alone.

If only they had cared enough to ask; if only they had seen the scars, then no one would have done that.

No one understood why Draco was acting so out of character, so afraid, why he jumped at the lowest sound, why he flinched at the slightest touch, why he woke screaming in the middle of the night for someone to stop.

Draco's personality had always been unpredictable. He was a spoiled brat and was subject to mood-swings. That was what everyone thought this was; another Malfoy mood-swing. Draco was more than welcome to take time to himself away from other people. He was practically a grown man now for all intents and purposes; he could monitor his own eating and sleeping habits. And everyone knew that Draco had a violent temper and often went on rampages; as long as he fixed the things he destroyed it would be ok. Draco didn't like people to baby him, he had a mother for that and he hated her, so no one even attempted to approach the volatile Slytherin. It would be best just to leave him alone.

If only they had cared enough to act; if only they had seen the scars then no one would have thought that.

Harry climbed the last step of the Astronomy Tower and pushed the door open. It was late at night, he needed to be alone and there was no where else in the castle he could think to go. As he stepped out into the brisk air and approached the edge of the tower all the thoughts he had been trying to avoid caught back up with him. He had barely reached the tower edge before he broke down crying; memories haunting him, tormenting him, further damaging his soul. His body shook as he tried to fight off the images of Sirius grabbing him, Sirius kissing him, Sirius pushing him down on the bed, Sirius…

Harry shook his head as if the forcibly expel the thoughts from his mind. His hand delved into his pocket and wrapped around the instrument quickly becoming his best friend. He pulled out the blade, its silver surface glinted in the moonlight as he pushed up his sleeve and pressed it to his skin. He winced as the metal bit into his flesh drawing out familiar crimson colored beads. His emerald eyes that at first had seemed to have lost their light now shone ethereal in the night. The pain of the memories was forgotten as he traced the path of blood dripping down his arm. He made another cut, and another, and another, until all he could see was red marring his once tan skin, reminding him how it was to feel. He didn't want to be empty anymore.

"Potter," a voice called to him, pulling him from his self created world of silver and red; the silver of the blade and the red of the blood.

"Malfoy," Harry said not fully registering who exactly it was standing in front of him. Draco's silver eyes shined so much like Harry's blade in the moonlight he was loosing himself again. The Slytherin boy knelt and gently grabbed his desecrated arm and pulled it close so he could see it, chewing on his lower lip as he did so. Harry didn't even flinch as he drifted into his world of silver and red, the silver of Draco's eyes and the red of his worried lower lip.

When Draco dropped Harry's arm and grabbed his other one, pushing up the sleeve for a better look. Harry finally realized what was happening, his world of silver and red melted as he yanked his arm away from his one time rival. "Are you going to lecture me now, or will you take this straight to Dumbledore?" Harry asked bitterly. "Because if you're going to lecture me, you can save your breath. I don't need advice from someone who could never understand. And if you're going to tell Dumbledore then I couldn't care less, I'm sick of being his bloody toy."

To Harry's surprise what Draco said next was not what he had expected at all. "You cut too close to the wrist. You'll die if you're not careful, though I'm sure that would be preferable to this broken existence." Harry looked at Draco in shock as the blond took a seat next to him and pushed up his own sleeve revealing a mass of cuts and scars from his shoulder to elbow. "I won't tell if you won't tell." He grabbed Harry's silver blade.

They weren't sure how it happened. Maybe it was the mutual need to feel loved, the need to feel cherished, cared for, protected, and needed. Maybe it was the mutual need to feel whole again.

They weren't sure how it happened.

Harry moaned into the kiss, parting his lips to allow access. His eyes fell half lidded with lust and need, his hands gripping on to Draco and pulling him closer. He thrust his hips back silently begging for more. Draco's gentle hands caressed him, soothing any fears he had left, silently promising him that it would be ok. Harry whimpered and Draco slowly pressed into him, not wanting to hurt him, just wanting to satisfy the craving, the need to be filled. After a moment of adjusting to having Draco in him, Harry nodded his ok for the other to move. Draco slowly began to thrust in and out of Harry, expertly pressing his sensitive prostate every time. It wasn't enough, Harry wanted more.

"Draco," Harry moaned, "Harder, faster, I need… please."

Draco kissed Harry gently on the lips before picking up his pace and thrusting faster and harder into the boy, slipping deeper and deeper. Harry threw his head back and moaned his pleasure, his fingers digging into Draco's shoulders tightly as they rocked together.

"Harry," Draco moaned, "So beautiful."

Harry raised his head and his lust clouded emerald eyes locked with Draco's half-lidded stardust ones. Harry was loosing himself again. He drifted into his world of silver and red, the silver of Draco's eyes again, and the red of their flushed bodies moving together. They were both losing themselves, and neither cared. They needed this. They wanted this. They loved it.

Neither one had ever felt so alive.

Neither one ever wanted to let go.

Together they came, screaming for the other, clinging on to the other, feeling what they had lost long ago.

"Draco," Harry said as he came down, "I… I…"

"I know Harry," Draco said pulling the other closer to him, "Me too."

The Daily Prophet lay on the table. The front page boldly declaring: **Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy: Broken Toys?**

_Few people knew what had contributed to the drastic change in behavior of the young men Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy during this school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry until it was too late. _

_As the end of the year rolled around it became evident to anyone who cared enough to pay attention that the two of them was up to something, but no one knew what it was. When the day came for the students to board the Hogwarts express and take the trip to Platform 9 ¾ neither could be found__**. **_

_After an extensive search of the Hogwarts campus a single note was found in the Astronomy Tower that read simply: To Sirius and Lucius and all of you who didn't care enough to notice, We are no longer your broken toys. Signed HP and DM _

_No one really knows what the message meant, but people have speculated that something major happened to the two boys that had been missed by their peers. Whatever life changing event was, it must have been linked to the personality changes witnessed within the two. _

_Many efforts have been made to uncover the whereabouts of where the two teens disappeared to, but so far they remain hidden. We may never learn the truth of the events leading up to it, but there's no doubt that Potter and Malfoy have vanished and are most likely together._

_This reporter believes that the truth of the situation lies in some form of Dark Magic for with the note in the Astronomy Tower a simple silver blade was found and on it was traces of both Potter's and Malfoy's blood. _

_- Rita Skeeter_


End file.
